This invention relates to a vestibule connection for a rapid transit vehicle, specifically a rail vehicle, where two adjoining car ends are enclosed by bellows extending around the full car contour and where the gangway is formed by a split turntable each provided with a joint and an apron bridging the middle between the turntables, as well as lateral screens which are also of divided construction with divided parts pressed against each other and maintained flexible by spring hinges.
In order to provide a continuous connection of car bodies it has generally been known to equip cars moving on bogles with a vestibule connection comprising bellows or rubber volutes extending around the full car contour to provide the seal and turntables. The known types of vestibule connections suffer from a drawback in that the gangway device is not capable of accommodating changes in the relative distance between the car ends.